Total Sprink Character Editing
About This Camp Catchy title, huh? Anyway, welcome to my character editing camp. I've made my share of character pics... Quite a number of them. You can find them here. I thought, why not make a camp dedicated to recoloring/editing my pics? I made them very, very easy to recolor/edit. Please only use pics for characters from my stories and not other's characters or chapter images/fanart/superhero pics, unless I state otherwise. If there's some other pic of mine you want to use, let me know. I'll specify whether a challenge will be recoloring, editing, or both. The difference between the two is that you change the outfit/hair/whatever for editing (just not completely redrawing, please), and just the colors for recoloring. This is not related to Bad Drawing iz Us, so these should be pretty, unless stated otherwise. Sign Ups Kenzen (First =D) Spenny Tdafan(This looks fun) Dark(Hey hey, don't wanna talk about it!) Chimmy (Bring. It. On. >=D) Reddude (Oh yes! Bring it on! im in it to win it now!) Anonymos (So ready for this.) Shane Jason (EEEEEEEEE! XD) Tdifan (Hm....Can't think of anything to say now....Can I get back to ya? :D) Sunshine (Watch me fail due to my lack of ability to draw TDI-style! XD) TBTDIF GM Challenge 1 This is the first challenge. When you sign up, you can get started on your project. This challenge is basically a very free one. You can either edit or recolor a character image from Total Dram: Boney Island, Total Drama Reality, Total Drama Tropics, or Total Drama Time Travel. What I would like is for you to recolor or edit the character to be an all new character. Also post a name and label for your new character, please. I'll state when the challenge is over a little later on. Chat and Pictures 1 Spenny: This is gonna be fun! =D Where do we post the finished pics? Sprink: Under this section is fine. Is it okay if people use the pics I did for you, Spenny (just not for this challenge)? Kenzen:Any pics you made for me are Fine XD. Lets ReColor(slash)Edit Sorink: Thanks, Kenzen. They may have to find them, though, as they aren't all on my page. >_> Kezen:Yeah XD Kenzen:Wow i am done already I will edit and add on later XD Sprink: Can you put your name on the desription thing? (under the pic on the right) Just so it's easier for me to see who did what when it's time to judge. Kenzen:Yeah, wait coudn't you have done that XD JK Sprink: Oh yeah... Uh... I made the camp? XD Kenzen:Yeah... Uh.... I joined the camp? XD Spenny: Yeah that's fine Sprink. =D Dark: HI GUYS! Chimmy:I be done! ^^ Tdafan:TADA! Chimmy:Aw, Dark...now I gotta start over.... Shane: Hey guys! I can't wait to get started. Shane: I am done! FYI, she's a re-color of Sky Lynn. Sprink: Very nice so far. :) Red: hope i continue that string of awesomes, xD Shane: When is the judging? Red: Id assume in a week, it JUST started, xD Anonymos: Done!! ^^ Spenny: Mine's done! ^^ Sprink: I'll decide when the challenge is over once people are about done signing up. GM: My terrible art is over. Jason: I hope I do well! Sunshine: I'm not quite sure what I was thinking when I made this. XD Kenzen:Sunshine just turned a guy into a girl O_O Red: Wow! Sunshine, you have amazed me AND creeped me out at the same time. xD Tdifan: Is it just me, or does Spenny's Nalyd fanboy look like a pale murdoc? o_o Sunshine: Thanks, guys. I think. XD Tdifan... you're kind of right... o_o Tdifan: You know, I almost did something like Spenny's pic. It was a recolor of Love Possum, and his name was "Sherbert" the legendary pale kid. :p Sunshine: ROFLOL!!! XD Tdifan: If you want, I'll post it up on your talk page or something (don't want to cause any confusion with two pics up on this page by me, ya know?) Sprink: O_O @ Nancy. Shane: Oh my goodness Sunny, but, I knew it. You just proved me right. Jon Pierre is really a Jonni Pierrette! XD JK, anyway, can I do another one? Please? I would love to do two, three, four, five, even six! I really would! Can I? (I'm being serious here) Sprink: Sure, Shane. Label them as bonus pics (though keep in mind that there will be more challenges). I want to see dat pic you mentioned, tdifan, if the offer applies to me. Shane: YAY! YAY! I will NOT let you down! And I know there will be other challenges, but I wanna do more now. XD Sunshine: I totally want to see your other pic, Tdifan! Sprink, I can't wait to see your review on my pic. XD Dark: I got bored...... Tdifan: Why, Of course the offer applies to you, Sprink! :D Just as soon as I finish my actualy entry... Sprink: Sign ups are closed, and the entries are due tomorrow. Reddy: Sprink, whens judging? Spenny: Whenever the crap he feels like judging! xD Reddy: xD spenny. Im just anxious to know if my edit gets me booted, xD Sunshine: I'm anxious to know what the heck Sprink thinks of my wonderfully creepy edit. XD Tdifan: Sorry, didn't have time to make another one. So, I'm just going to post the one I told you all about. Say hello to "Sherbert"! Sprink: Hello, Sherbert. Will judge.. Soon-ish. XD Cyan_Pants_FTW.png|Jackie labeled as The Techie(by Kenny) Lalala.jpg| Dark's Ira Info: Jack, The weird kid Chimmy's_first_edit.png|Chimmy's entry, Liam, The Guy With Issues Mac(Sprinks_Camp).PNG|Mac, the player by tdafan Christine.png|Christine, the flirt, Shane's entry. Juliettarecolor.png|Luanna, the Sweet Soul (By Reddy) Girly_girl.png|Kelly, the girly girl, by Nonny. Dylannnn.PNG|Dylan, the Nalyd fanboy, by Spenny. RiRi.PNG|Cleo as RiRi, The Fashion Risk Taker (Jason) Donnstar.jpg|Donnstar, the Showoff, edit of Yi Min, By: GM Nancy.png|Nancy, the flirtatious nerdette. An edit of Jon Pierre by Sunshine. LPossumRecolor.png|Tdifan's Entry: "Sherbert" the epic kid with the hoodie BONUS1.jpg| Dark's Bonus pic Alcatraz, the loner Judging 1 Let's judge in the order that you signed up. If I sound overly critical, sorry. I liked mostly everyone's pictures, though. Kenzen - You did a lot of revisions to this pic, and it was an interesting picture to choose in the first place, as it's very unique. I like the coloring of the chair, it makes it look different, somehow. I wish the hair above her ear blended better, and I like the picture better without the glasses, but overall it does look pretty good. Spenny - I like this idea, a lot. It looks very Nalyd like, and I think you successfully closed up the hoodie. I don't love the mouth, but everything else looks really good. Tdafan - This reminds me a little of Johnny Bravo. I actually like that you kind of made Yancy into the opposite of how he is. I think it is very simple, overall, but I do like the overall effect that you were going for, and it came out real well. Dark - I do like that you modernized Ira. I probably like the shoes and pants best. My big concern is the striped shirt. It's a nice idea, but some of the lines match up, if that's the effect you were going for, it still seems off with the upper stripes. The hair looks a little flat, too. I definitely like your bonus picture better. That's the risk you run when you decide to put up a bonus pic. If you can, save the file as a .PNG. It makes the picture look clearer than a jpg. Chimmy - I like some of the changes here, like the long sleeved shirt, and the pockets on the pants. My big issue is that the glasses don't really look like glasses, but other than that, its fine. Reddude - I really like what you did here. The ribbon looks very nice, and I like the recoloring of the skin color most. Unfortunately, there are some coloring problems on the dress on her right side. It should have all been color, and that would have made the pic look nicer. Overall good job, just pay attention to those small details. Anonymos - I like that I barely recognize her as Sky Lynn, so the recolor looks really nice. The right shoe and right shoulder look a little off, and the outfit is slightly simple, however. I think it might have looked nicer with a longer skirt. I appreciate that you tried to rework everything, though. Shane - I actually planned a female character with a hairstyle like this after seeing a girl with a similar hairstyle. The top of the hair seems a little short, but overall it looks nice. The shirt looks a little long and the skirt looks a little short. XD But I like the overall recoloring. The shoes look very nice. Jason - This looks really good, Jason. I think you made something unique, though I'm guessing it is based on Lady Gaga. I think it works here, and it feels like a believable character. I just wish you didn't just change the color of the shoes. You could have done something different. Overall, I like it, a lot. Tdifan - This is nice. I like the haircut and the idea. The hoodie looks very nice. There are a few spots on the inside of the outline that look like they were overlooked, but the picture as a whole looks very nice. Sunshine - This is definitely the most unique. You took a definite risk, and it truthfully is traumatizing, but I love the work you did on the details, like on the glasses, and the plaid on the top. I also like that you left his face/head alone mostly. Some of the outlines you did yourself are a little chunky, though. TBTDIF - No picture. GM - I like the idea you had, but there were a few flaws. The hair would have looked nicer if it were colored inside the outline. The pants could have looked smoother, and the exposed abs should have had a line in the middle to look more ab like. Okay, so the first person to be eliminated is TBTDIF. Sorry, but no pic when everyone else did one is enough of an excuse to eliminate you. Thanks for showing some sort of interest in this camp, though. Challenge 2 Your second challenge is to color or edit one of the Total Drama: Boney Island, Total Drama Reality, Total Drama Tropics, Total Drama Time Travel, Total Drama Infinity, or the pictures I did for Kenzen as an actual Total Drama series character. How much the character looks like the Total Drama character beforehand is unimportant. Like you can edit Sabrina to look like Duncan, if you want. This challenge is due next Sunday. Chat 2 and Pictures Shane: I have an idea, it might seem a tad un likely, but if it goes how I envision it, it should be perfect. Kenzen:Stupid Hair Probs XD, I will try on Izzy's Hair later... Red: I have two ideas, that are really challenging for me, but, i wont say them becuz im still clinging to hope that they'll (or at least one) will work. xD Tdafan:This was very hard to make, but it was really fun. Shane: I hope it looks like Gwen. Kenzen:Holy... That is like the bestest pic ever (XD) Shane: Um, mine? If it is.....Thanks! Kenzen:Yeah*drools*She also looks hot,(XD) Shane: Thanks! Also, Sky Lynn really doesn't like being gothic, but I told her that I'd give her candy if she dressed like Gwen. So she listened. (XD) Kenzen:XD. I am doing something different, No matter how cool Izzy is i cant to her hair :(. I am doing a Bianka edit now XD. Jason: I think mine looks good! :) Chimmy:Noah? :D Kenzen:Heather is Hot =D (The Eybrows make the face expression work XD) Spenny: Mine iz up! =D Dark: I made the worst one ever! reddy: oh contrare Dark, i did. xD Anonymos: I really don't like mine this week... *sigh*